


Care

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Sometimes Hiromu's demons become too much for him, but his family is always there to pull him back from the brink.Prompt request fulfilled for “Pay attention to me.”
Kudos: 8





	Care

It was almost early morning when Sanada finally pulled into his driveway after a long night out. Nothing unusual about that. Most of Sanada’s nights were late ones. He was a night owl. Go out, drink, dance, party a bit, find someone to fuck and make his way home to sleep until mid-afternoon. What was unusual was the huddled figure leaning against his door. 

Sanada frowned as his taxi slowed to a stop in the curve of his driveway, squinting his eyes as he peered through the rain splattered windshield trying to identify the intruder. His first thought was a fan that someone had managed to find out where he lived. The last thing he wanted was to deal with some deranged female. For a moment he debated calling the police and letting them deal with it; he was drunk and tired and not in the mood for bullshit. When the form shifted and he caught a glimpse of black hair with red tips he immediately sobered up, throwing money at the driver and rushing from the cab. 

“Hiromu?” Sanada asked cautiously approaching the soaked and shivering man. His nose wrinkled as the smell of liquor filled his nostrils. Hiromu smelled like he had bathed in cheap beer. Given how soaked Hiromu was Sanada had to assume the smell was coming from Hiromu’s breath making him wonder just how drunk his brother was.

“Hiromu!” He called more sharply when there was no response. “Look at me Hiro.” Getting no response he reached out to grab Hiromu’s chin, forcing his head up. His heart dropped as he saw his brother’s bloody chewed up lips and red rimmed eyes. 

“Fuck.’ Sanada muttered. “What did you do to yourself kid?” 

The question was rhetorical Sanada already rising to unlock his door, throwing it open and then squatting down in front of Hiromu. Shaking him gently, Sanada frowned as he stared into Hiromu’s expressionless face. 

“Hiromu. Focus man. C’mon, pay attention to me.” 

Giving up on getting a response Sanada wrapped his arms around Hiromu’s body and lifted him up. Swinging Hiromu’s legs around so he was resting bridal style in his arms Sanada carried Hiromu into the house, kicking the door shut behind him and heading to the guest bathroom on the first floor. 

Setting the unresponsive man on the counter Sanada turned on the multiple shower heads, setting the temperature to warm. Hiromu was shivering and shaking, his body soaked from sitting unprotected in the rain for who knows how long. Sanada’s first order of business was getting him warmed up. He would figure out the source of the problem once that was accomplished. 

“Hiro bro, we need to get you warmed up okay?” Sanada said. He was relieved to see the slightest light of acknowledgement in the other man’s eyes and slowly helped him to his feet, keeping a firm around his waist as Hiromu wobbled. Using the counter to help balance him, Sanada carefully stripped off Hiromu’s icy clothes, throwing them in a neat pile in the corner before half-carrying him to the shower and letting him walk in. He cursed when Hiromu fell backwards the second he let go of him, lurching into the shower to catch him before he hit his head.

“God damnit.” 

Holding onto Hiromu with one hand Sanada undressed himself throwing his now sopping suit into the pile of Hiromu’s clothes. Maneuvering in the massive shower Sanada got the still shaking Hiromu under the spray putting an arm around his waist to hold him steady while running his other hands over his arms and chest to stimulate the blood flow. Only when the shaking subsided to his satisfaction did Sanada loosen his grip and move around to Hiromu’s front.

“Can you stand?” Sanada asked and Hiromu slowly nodded. Reluctantly Sanada released him, hands at the ready in case Hiromu started to fall. Grabbing a washcloth Sanada soaped it up and ran it over Hiromu’s face, washing the blood clean and wincing as he saw Hiromu had nearly gnawed through his bottom lip. Directing him to wash out his mouth Sanada stepped back, leaning against the wall and keeping a careful eye on Hiromu as he spat out mouthfuls of dirty water. Once it ran clean Sanada resumed his task wiping off the specks of dry blood along his chest and arms. 

When he pulled up Hiromu’s wrists and saw the deep nail gouges his shoulders slumped.

“Hiro, why?” Sanada said his heart aching as Hiromu’s sad eyes met his and filled with unshed tears as he shook his head. Leaving it be for now Sanada silently washed the wounds hating every whimper of pain Hiromu released as the soap cleansed him. “Let’s do your hair.” 

Hiromu stepped under the spray, arms hanging limply at his sides as Sanada rubbed shampoo through his tangled locks. Sanada didn’t say a word as he lathered him up, his lips pursed in a tight line as he took care of his baby brother. He didn’t know for sure what had Hiromu worked into such a state, but he had a pretty good guess. 

Reaching around Hiromu’s body to turn off the shower heads Sanada grabbed some towels and wrapped them around their bodies. Water was dripping down on his floors as Sanada lead a still abnormally quiet Hiromu towards the guest bedroom. Setting Hiromu on the bed with strict instructions not to move Sanada hurried upstairs to his bedroom to search through his clothes for something that would fit Hiromu’s smaller body. Finding an older pair of sweats that were a bit small on him Sanada threw on a pair of pants for himself and then headed back downstairs to help Hiromu redress. 

The two lay in silence, side-by-side on the bed, Sanada waiting out Hiromu, never being one to press. He knew eventually Hiromu would start talking. 

“Thank you for taking care of me Sanada,” Hiromu broke the silence, his voice low and soft. “I’m sorry for being a bother.”

“You’re not a bother Hiromu. Ever.” Sanada said firmly. “Though I am a bit surprised you came to me. Figured you would have gone to Naito.” 

“Naito doesn’t love me like you love me. You tried to warn me. You tried to protect me.” Hiromu said his voice breaking as tears threatened again. 

“So it was her,” Sanada stated as his suspicions were confirmed. Hiromu loved harder than any one he had ever met. He didn’t know any other way. You were in his heart you were there one hundred percent. It was an admirable quality, but one Sanada was glad he didn’t possess. Not when it led to devastation like this. 

“Yeah.” Hiromu sighed. “You were right.” 

“I didn’t want to be right Hiromu.” Sanada replied with his own sigh. “I don’t want to see you torn apart like this. I really don’t want to see you hurting yourself. Nobody is worth that.” 

Hiromu frowned looking at the trails of red gashes along his forearms. He could feel the throbbing in his lips from biting down on it to stop his screams. When he had walked into his bedroom several hours earlier than anticipated he hadn’t expected to find his girlfriend with another man. He had lost it when he had caught them together. He really couldn’t remember everything that had happened, but he did recall clawing at his own skin, praying the physical pain would outshine the heartbreak. When that hadn’t worked he had turned to the bottle. 

“She was.” Hiromu argued with a sniff. “I loved her. I wanted to marry her and have babies with her.” 

Sanada stayed silent knowing his bitterness was not want Hiromu needed right now. Hiromu was wrong. Sanada didn’t take good care of him. If he had protected him like he was supposed to he would have gotten that bitch away from him long before it came to this. 

Swallowing the guilt rising in his throat, Sanada climbed from the bed, patting Hiromu on the thigh. He needed a stiff drink to help him forget what a failure he was. 

“Get some sleep bro. You’ll feel better when you’re rested.” Sanada pulled the shades on the window encasing the room in darkness as Hiromu snuggled under the blankets. 

“I love you Sanada.” Hiromu said as he was shutting the door making the older man pause. 

“Love you too Hiro.”


End file.
